


Blanket Fort

by clonefreak212



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonefreak212/pseuds/clonefreak212
Summary: Jango comes back to the apartment and sees what his vod and son have been up to.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Blanket Fort

**Author's Note:**

> I gave Jango a sister and her name is Akira. She was adopted into his clan and they stuck together.  
> Boba is no older than 5 here.  
> I just had some random ideas.

Jango was coming back from training. It had been a long day of training the Alphas to defusing arguments with the Kaminni. He was exhausted and all he wanted was to sit down and relax. When he walked into the apartment, he wasn’t expecting what he saw.

There were blankets thrown over furniture. The couch was under a big blanket and a few smaller ones were covering the sides. He could make out a chair holding up one side and a slender table on the other. A blanket was clipped over an end where he assumed the opening is. Jango just stood there and looked at it then heard the childish giggle coming from inside.

“You going to just stand there ori’vod?” He heard Akira ask. He turned his head to see his sister smiling and holding a small plate of snacks.

“What is this?” he asked.

“Blanket fort.” She said smiling bigger and walking past him. She knocked on the table. “Bob’ika. I have snacks. Can I come in?” she asked.

“Password?” he asked.

“Ka’ra.” She said.

“Eleck.” Boba said holding open the blanket. She looked back at her brother.

“You should come see what he did with the inside.” She said before disappearing into the fort.

Jango stood there and heard his son laugh inside the blanket fort. Heard the joy he was having with his ba’vodu. His lips twitched a bit and walked into the fresher. He figured to clean up a bit before playing with his son. He came out a few minutes later.

He knocked on the table to let them know he was there.

“Password buir.” He heard Boba tell him with a giggle. Jango smiled.

“Ka’ra?” he said remembering that’s what Akira said before she went inside.

“Eleck.” His son said then Akira opened the blanket and let him inside.

Jango looked around the inside. It was small and he could barely fit in it. He sat down in a spot where he had some head room and looked around more. There was a thick, fluffy blanket on the floor and pillows scattered. They seemed to have pulled all the items from the rooms. There were some toys scattered too. It looked like they had been in here for most of the day.

“What do you think buir?’ boba asked him excitedly.

“It’s looks great ad.” He told him honestly. “How long have you been in here?”

“Ummm….all day.”

“Most of the day.” Akira said looking at her nephew. “He was being impossible, so I decided this was a good idea for the day.” She told Jango. He just looked at her and smiled. It was something that he only bestowed on her and his son.

“As long as he’s happy. This is fine.’ He told her. She just smiled back at him. It was some thing they both agreed on that Boba wouldn’t have to grow up like they did. Give him what they missed out on or didn’t have. Jango would do anything for his son.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!


End file.
